


[Podfic] Our Bodies, So Alike, Are Yet So Different

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies VII (2017) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Written for the prompts "DCU: Harley/Ivy - spice" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Batman (any universe), Poison Ivy, riding the high" at fic_promptly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [our bodies, so alike, are yet so different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549483) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



> Thanks to crookedspoon for having Blanket Permission; and reminding me about all their short fics. <3 <3

**Title:** Our Bodies, So Alike, Are Yet So Different  
**Author:** crookedspoon  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:36  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bBatman%5d%20Our%20Bodies,%20So%20Alike,%20Are%20Yet%20So%20Different.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201702/%5bBatman%5d%20Our%20Bodies,%20So%20Alike,%20Are%20Yet%20So%20Different.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
